<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>over the rainbow by Karla_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501359">over the rainbow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes'>Karla_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Winged Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce finds a beautiful blue bird.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>over the rainbow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by @flaffizz gorgeous Winged!Dick au found <a href="https://flaffizz.tumblr.com/post/613574533312593920/continue-from-post-below">here</a> and <a href="https://flaffizz.tumblr.com/post/613543944506195968/while-jason-tries-to-break-in-a-manor-he-runs">here.</a> Aged up Dick, but there’s no specific age, he is underage at the beginning but nothing sexual will occur until later, still tagged it just in case.   </p>
<p>This'll be more of a drabble series than full fic, updated when inspiration strikes me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He first saw him at Haly’s Circus. They were, after all, the most sought after attraction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Flying Grayson.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce had not believed they were real, it surely was just some trick, some illusion. However, when he saw them take flight, large wings swaying gracefully in the air, he could no longer deny their existence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The best part of the show, at least for Bruce, was when the boy made his appearance. The boy sprung into the air, twisting delicately before flying to join his parents. His wings were a bright shade of blue. He smiled and laughed as he twirled through the air, splaying his wings for all to admire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce had never seen anything more beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce couldn’t stay away from the circus. He visited as often as he could in between his duties and missions. Each time was like the first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was enchanted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>enraptured</span>
  </em>
  <span>, by the beautiful blue bird. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was there the night the boy lost half of his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce was a patient man. He cared and sheltered the broken little bird. He waited for his heart to mend, and didn’t begrudge the boy the days he spent locked away in his room, wanting to be left alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took some time before Bruce once again had the pleasure of seeing the boy fly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome home, Bruce.” The boy—Dick—had said as he’d walked into the garden that day. Bruce’s eyes followed Dick’s every movement, tracing over the boy’s wings as they flapped in the cool morning air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feeling better, I see.” Bruce said, one corner of his mouth quirking into a smile. Dick hummed in response, his own smile blinding. He fluttered about, twirling and swaying through the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed this.” Dick said after settling down, landing softly in front of Bruce. His flashing smile softened, blue eyes warm and inviting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Dick murmured before stretching up on his tiptoes to place a gentle kiss to Bruce’s jaw. The sweet gesture warmed Bruce to his core. He quickly wrapped his arms around Dick before he could dash away. The boy’s cheeks were a tantalizing shade of pink, his blue wings were soft and pliant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was at that moment that Bruce knew he would never let Dick too far off his reach. He would not be able to bear it if he ever lost this beautiful creature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no need to thank me.” Bruce said firmly, tilting Dick’s head up by the chin. He brushed his thumb slowly over the boy’s heated cheek, amused when Dick closed his eyes and leaned further into him. Bruce almost lost control then, wanting nothing more than to feel soft lips against his, but he was a patient man. He had to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he placed a kiss to Dick’s forehead. It would have to be enough for now. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>